A related art game machine displays a picture obtained by viewing, from a predetermined viewpoint, a virtual three dimensional space where a field object representative of a ground surface and so forth and various objects representative of game characters and so forth placed on the field object are placed, and carries out a so-called three dimensional game.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-342120